


The Elusive Hawkeye [podfic]

by Ravin



Series: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson Podfics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Podfic of The Elusive Hawkeye by iloveitblueThe one where Phil meets a nice young man.





	The Elusive Hawkeye [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Elusive Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760155) by [iloveitblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue). 



Stream or download at Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7obyCwLg7xuNWVVeUdqSENkd1k).

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this one is "Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers.


End file.
